


Vision of Distant Lovers

by anicebowlofsoup



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: All the cuddles, Alternate Universe, Anger, Art, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dracula can cook, Dracula frets over his wife and son, Dracula is a Good Dad, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fire, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Lisa (Castlevania) Lives, Lisa and Dracula are couples goals, Love, Medicine, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Multi, My artwork, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Scarring, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Sypha and Vlad get along, Trauma, Trevor gets a Boner, Violence, Visions, Vlad hits Adrian, Worry, Wounds, established trevor/sypha, he apologizes, just once, light ptsd, trevor is grumpy, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anicebowlofsoup/pseuds/anicebowlofsoup
Summary: Alucard has visions of people he hasn't met before, but every time he has these visions, he feels a connection to them he cannot yet explain. He depicts these people in his artwork from a younger age and when he meets them in real life, he cannot quite explain why he has hundreds of drawings of them hidden away in his room.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 82
Kudos: 185





	1. Early Morning Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post on Tumblr:
> 
> https://omegros.tumblr.com/post/613593902880014336/adrian-fills-a-sketchbook-with-drawings-of
> 
> Anyway! This is going to be much lighter than Love Knows No Bounds and is going to have a lighter feel to it as well. Adrian is soft artist boi and we love him a whole lot.
> 
> The art is mine from tumblr! 
> 
> <3  
> Boo

Early morning sun kisses the little cottage on the outskirts of Targoviste, a soft pink sky bringing the start of the day. Birds chirp clearly, happily, as clouds glow in the heavens above.

A young man with long blonde hair and piercing gold eyes sits out front of the house on a stone wall among the flowers and quiet morning breeze, parchment and quill in hand, sketching in the pale light of day.

The page holds an image of the bust of a young woman with short hair and pretty eyes, glancing over her right shoulder. Her back is bare, a shawl or blanket wrapped around her arms as she stands facing away.

"You're up early," comes a soft, feminine voice with the sensation of a hand on the young man's shoulder, following the phrase.

Adrian looks up into the gentle, smiling face of his mother, Lisa. She gives his arms a loving squeeze and kisses his cheek, glancing over his shoulder to look at his drawing.

"You're so talented, Adrian. Who is that?" Lisa offers a hand so she can see it better.

"I… I don't know. I just saw her in a dream and I thought I would draw her," the dhampir replies, handing her the picture.

The woman smiles at the picture, brushing her fingers along some of the lines. "Is this the same woman in your other drawings?"

Nerves jab at Adrian and he takes the drawing back. "I'm not sure I know what you're referring to," he mutters, turning to tuck the piece into a book laying next to him.

In his haste to hide the piece he knocks the journal of loose pages and other sketches off of the wall and onto the ground, scattering drawings all over the small gardens.

"Shit-" he begins, trying to jump down off of the wall and hurry to collect them before his mother sees.

Drawings of the same two people, a man and a woman, all in different poses, positions and in various different settings litter the ground.

Lisa bends down and picks up a handful of sketches. She looks each one over while Adrian looks on nervously, his face red, flush with embarrassment.

Amazement washes over Lisa's face as she looks at each one. One has a side view of a man with a scar over one eye and messy hair in a bathtub. Another has the woman and the man dancing together, laughing with one another.

Lisa goes to flip to the next one and Adrian tries to take them from her. "I- please, don't look anymore. I-"

The woman turns away and flips one more and a quiet, "Oh my, Adrian," escapes her lips.

This image portrays the man naked, one arm behind his head and looking down.

"Mother, please, I- I'm so sorry," he says quietly in return, holding his hand out expectantly.

"Don't apologize. I'm very impressed with your anatomical correctness in your sketches. Maybe you could illustrate some of the medical journals I have and draw in the organs or structures of different body parts for me. Here. Sorry I looked through your work without your permission. You said you don't know who these people are? Are you sure? You seem to know them quite well," Lisa mutters, handing the pages back to him, picking the book off of the ground as well, returning it to the flushed young man next to her.

"Um.. thank you, I suppose. Yes I'm sure I've never met them-"

"Because you don't have to hide anything from me. If these two are some sort of crush you have, or if they've caught your eye, it is totally normal to be infatuated and draw things like this. You can talk to me, Adrian. About anything." She gives his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Of course, right, but I promise I have never met anyone like these people before. I don't even know their names.." Adrian mumbles, ears pink with embarrassment.

Lisa laughs brightly, "Alright, alright. Well, your father is making breakfast. Come inside. It is going to be delicious." A smile laced her lips, bright blue eyes staring back at him.

Picking up the last of the pages, Adrian nods quickly, putting everything in the messenger bag on his hip, then heads into the little house.

The quaint little cottage radiates warmth and comfort, every chair pushed close to each other, herbs and vegetables, pots and pans lining the walls in the kitchen, flowers in tall ceramic vases on the table and on the mantle above the fireplace.

Adrien rushes up the stairs, to put his drawings under the bed, not making eye contact with Dracula as he hurries by.

The Vampire King glances over his shoulder at Adrian, then over to Lisa. "What's got him in such a rush?"

Small arms wrap around the vampire's middle and the woman nuzzles her head into his back. "He's drawing those people again, and I found some… rather intriguing pieces he made. He's just embarrassed his mother saw a drawing he did of a naked man."

"Oh, right, right, of course. Wait- A what?" Dracula stops stirring and turns on the spot and he looks down at Lisa, holding her close to him.

"That man he draws? I found one of him naked," Lisa chuckles.

Dracula straightens his back and says, "I should go have a talk with him."

"Honey, no, he's young. He's experimenting and expressing whatever it is he needs to artistically. He.. he could take it to heart and what if he stops creating? Let him draw, Vlad. He isn't hurting anyone," Lisa smiles. "Besides, I need an artist to create some art in the medical notes I've been writing. His eye for anatomy is perfect."

Dracula glances over to the stairs and shakes his head. "He doesn't know that person Lisa, or he's lying about who they are to him. I don't know. I just don't want him hiding things from us is all. What if those people are part of his life, but he is afraid to tell us?" The vampire begins to fret, running long fingers through Lisa's hair anxiously.

"Vlad, breathe, angel, you're worrying over nothing. We can talk to him tonight if you want."

"Or now. I'm here anyway.." Adrian says quietly, stepping into the kitchen, and wringing his hands.

Vlad and Lisa turn towards their son, the woman smiling gently and offering an arm out to join in their embrace.

Deep embarrassment flushes in Adrian's pale cheeks and he steps a little closer.

"Come here, angel, it's okay. We just want to make sure everything is alright," Lisa beckons.

The dhampir steps forward into their embrace and doesn't respond.

"Adrian. Talk to us." Vlad looks down upon his family.

"I told you already. I have no idea who those people are. They're just.. people I see in dreams. They feel important, like… really important. I don't know. I.. I'll stop. Drawing them, I promise," Adrian mutters.

Lisa looks up at him. "Hang on a moment, that's not what we are asking of you. We just are asking if there was an important person in your life, you would tell us, right? If you had someone you liked, or were in a relationship with, you would tell us?"

"Not sure, maybe. Why would it matter?"

"Well, because it's exciting! That's a big step in your life, Adrian," Lisa smiles. "And we would like to be a part of that step."

A gentle sigh falls from Adrian's lips and he breaks away from them, saying, "If I get anyone new in my life, whether that be a.. a friend or a partner, I'll let you know. Father, I think your eggs are burning."

Vlad stands up straight. "Oh no! Damn! Oh, no, I can save them!" He fumbles with the pan, scraping eggs off of the bottom and Adrian and Lisa chuckle softly.

"I get it. You want me to… to go out in the world, make friends and do good things, but it's hard when the church here is so.. vehemently against us, and your practices, and end up getting the town to riot. I would tell you if I found someone. It's probably the first thing I would do," the dhampir admits, setting the table with fine dining ware and nice plates, getting glasses from the cabinet and filling them with fresh water.

Lisa nods, "I know it's tough. But we will make it. We have made it this far. Who is to say we won't make it further?" She smiles. "We just want to remind you you can tell us anything. We will always love you no matter what."

"Thank you," Adrian says softly.

Vlad brings breakfast to the table, setting out the dishes and says, "Before anyone says anything, yes the eggs are overcooked. Yes I am aware, and no I will not be making them again today."

Lisa chuckles lightly, sitting to the right of her husband who takes his seat at the head of the table, Adrian sitting to his left. The woman runs her thumb gently over the ring on Vlad's finger, then looks to her lovely son and smiles. She takes her glass and raises it.

"To us," she says, the men following her lead.

"To us," they repeat.

"And may we all continue to live prosperously and well," Lisa finishes, clinking their glasses together and taking a sip.

Vlad and Adrian follow suit and tuck into a nice breakfast, ready for whatever comes next in their journey.


	2. And the World Fell to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night starts peacefully, but Adrian is awoken by the sounds of shouting and smoke from downstairs as the church has infiltrated their house. He receives a grievous wound and the family ends up fleeing to the castle, teleporting tomsomewhere else as Lisa takes care of their son while Vlad frets over every little detail like the amazing dad he is. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark, but I promise things will get better! Trevor and Sypha my be coming up soon :3 Anyway! Enjoy this one! It was fun to write!
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Violence  
> Gore  
> Blood

A couple of weeks have passed and the night begins quiet, peaceful. Clouds have vacated the heavens, leaving them open and clear, revealing the spattering of stars, white freckles decorating the lovely face of a moonlit midnight, and the moon itself, a brightly glowing orb against dark blue sky.

It starts as an evening of peace and beauty. Adrian draws late into night before putting his papers away in the messenger bag by his bed, thoughts of what kind of people these two mystery humans are. The man looks strong and handsome, intelligent, and sensual, and the woman always has this air of confidence and wisdom surrounding her in his work. A kindness and gentleness that compliments the man's tougher and tougher appearance. The man seems bold and battle-hardened, strong and always thinking of something incredible.

Adrian dozes off, wondering if he ever will meet these two, hoping he will someday.

Later that evening, possibly two or three in the morning, strange voices echo up the stairs, floating into his room and rising him from his slumber. 

"No, please! My son is upstairs! What are you doing?!" His mother's plea cries out. 

"Let go of my wife you heathen!" His father's voice booms.

"Stop it! Let go!" 

A loud slap echoes upstairs now.

"You are a witch!"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my wife!"

"I am a doctor! I practice science! Not witchcraft!"

"Let her go!"

"Burn this place to the ground, and bring her with-" a scream cuts the unfamiliar voice off.

"Do what you will, but please leave us be!"

"The fire has started. Your witchcraft will burn in the fires of hell just as you will."

"Vlad, get Adrian!" 

"You go, Lisa, I can take care of this vermin. Go to the castle. I'll meet you there."

Smoke begins to trickle up the sides of the building and in through the open bedroom window.

Hurried steps sound and the door flies open. "Adrian, hurry. We have to get out of here." 

"Wh-" 

"Later! Come on!" Lisa's ponytail is a mess as if someone was holding her by it and she looks tired, a red handprint glows on her cheek, fear swimming in her eyes.

Screams, shouts and fighting begin to resonate from the bottom floor and smoke turns from a trickle into a pour.

Adrian, barefoot and drowsy, scoops up his messenger bag, tossing it around his shoulder, and hurries down the stairs, holding Lisa's hand. 

Bodies and blood stains litter the ground as smoke fills the air. Adrian and Lisa, as well as the men from the church begin coughing as ash burns their lungs and stings their eyes.

Adrian's eyes widen in fear as he watches a man raise a dagger while Vlad has his back turned, so working off of impulse and adrenaline, the young man says, "Father, behind you!" And runs toward the duo, stepping in the way of the dagger's path to shield his father. The priest shouts and slices downward, tearing a large angry gash into the dhampir's chest, the silver burning his skin, bubbling with blisters and hissing angrily. The blade tears his shirt and the strap of his messenger bag as blood and gore pour down his front.

"Adrian!" Lisa cries, covering her mouth as she watches her son fall to the ground.

Turning at the sounds of agony, Vlad's eyes grow wide with horror. "Adrian!" The gasp falls ragged from his lips.

Blood seeps into the king's eyes as rage fills his heart. The man who sliced Adrian open grins wildly, eyes ferocious and triumphant at the sight and the hissing sound of silver burning the boy's flesh. 

"Disgusting vampire spawn! The world will be rid of your kind one day! God will smite you and remove your filth from this earth soon enough!"

He grins at the screaming boy, then up at the man towering over him, his wild, malicious grin fading quickly. He nearly forms a scream, but nothing comes out except a spray of blood and gore as Dracula eviscerates him where he stands.

The wide-eyed, fearful man behind Dracula, who had been fighting him, now begins backing up slowly, but doesnt seem to get too far before he has his chest swiftly and messily removed.

Covered in bodily fluids and pieces of flesh, Adrian coughs loudly, blood dripping out of his mouth, down his chin as he stares up at his father, his mother, the pain in his chest deep and immense. It hurts more when Vlad scoops him up, cradling him to his body as he takes Lisa's hand, who scoops up the messenger bag, and runs from the building where flames begin pouring from the windows.

They rush across the midnight countryside to a large, looming castle in the distance and hurry inside, barring the door and rushing their son to the room that holds all of Vald's knowledge of the medical arts as well as extra herbs and medicines. 

The vampire clears a table of vials and papers, and places his son on it, brushing his hair out of his face. "Adrian.. oh, Adrian, my sweet boy.. Lisa, what's you need?"

Lisa rifles through shelves finding bandages and medicines, then rolls up her sleeves and cleans the soot and dirt from her hands in a saltwater wash. "Take his shirt off. I'll need direct access to the wound." 

Adrian wheezes, blood and saliva still dripping from the corners of his lips as he looks up at his father with worried, frightened eyes before squeezing them shut, chest heaving deeply, hands balled up in tight fists.

Vlad begins to panic as he tries to figure out the best way to remove the fabric, so he just tears it away with his hands.

"Lisa, his eyes closed. What do we do? What do we do?!" He asks, running his fingers through his hair.

"Vlad, you need to breathe for a moment. I know you're stressed, but that isn't going to help him. How long is the cut?"

"Um… I don't know. Maybe a foot or two?"

"Two. How deep?"

"It's hard to tell.." 

"Alright. Get salt water and a rag. Start cleaning around the area."

"Right," Vlad nods, using his incredible speed to return within moments, then begins to gently clean around the gory wound, and the blood on his son's face. Red quickly stains the rag.

Adrian's eyes snap open, fist pounding the table and he hisses with pain, body impulsively trying to curl in on itself, away from the stinging solution. 

"I'm so sorry, Adrian.." Vlad whispers, his hands shaking, as Lisa bustles over and gives Adrian something to bite down on.

"Bite this." Lisa places it in his mouth and Adrian looks up at her with confused, scared eyes, but he does so, remembering times when people would come to his mother to treat cuts and scrapes from becoming infected. Oh how they would scream… Wait-

Lisa takes some of the medicine and herbs in her hands and presses them into the fleshy, oozing burn wound, ignoring the roars of anguish she tears from her son. The herbs sting and the other medicines she uses burn in the wound as it bubbles, the dirt and grime rising from the wound and pouring down his shivering, heaving sides.

The young man feels hot tears fall from his eyes, his back arching, as Lisa holds him down and Vlad slows his cleaning, watching with a broken heart at the sight before him. 

"Vlad, hold him down," Lisa orders, turning to fetch more herbs and medicine.

The vampire stares at her, frightened, but presses Adrian's back down onto the table with one strong hand and his legs with the other. Lisa continues to work her scientific, medicinal magic and pack the wound tight with remedies, cleaning it, then packing a gauzy substance on top to keep it all in.

Vlad takes this time to think about a lot in his life. Had he never met Lisa, had she never come into the castle, demand a drink and for him to take her coat, and ask him to teach her about medicine, had he never accepted and fallen in love with this woman, had he backed out of his proposal, backed down when she said she wanted to have baby, or any of this, they would never be here. Vlad would simply be the king of vampires, the damned, of hell, or whatever other titles he has, and he would be alone. He would have no wife, no son… Just a lonely, dark, old castle to his name, and a world of selfish vampires to watch over. He still has that last thing, but that's beside the point. 

Although this situation is stressful, if none of those things had happened, he wouldn't be watching the light, pride, and joy of his life working her medical talents to mend the other light, pride and joy of his life below him. The man determines at this very moment he is the most fortunate, most lucky vampire in the world to have the world renowned Lisa Tepes at his side, and the most extraordinary gift she ever gave him, their son, Adrian Tepes next to him. He rubs his shoulder against his eyes to rid them of the tears that form there.

After what feels like hours, Lisa finally says, "Sit him up and hold that there. I need to bandage him."

Vlad lets his strong hold on his son lighten and he aids the young man in propping himself up, pressing the gauze against him.

Taking the bite guard out of his mouth, Adrian finds his jaw aching, his tears still falling and his whole body aching, throbbing and sore. "Fuck!" He shouts thickly, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

The woman begins wrapping bandages taught around Adrian's chest to hold everything together, making sure the layers are even and will hold strong without causing him more pain and discomfort. 

When she finishes up, she wipes her face and says, "Alright, now let's get you to your room so you can rest. This is going to need time to heal."

Adrian nods, face twisted in exhaustion and pain. "Thank you. I-I'm sorry, Father…"

"Wh- What? Why are you sorry?" Vlad asks, taken aback, then he takes his son's cheek in his hand. "Do not apologize, Adrian. You.. you did nothing wrong, my boy. I do want to thank you, though. You did not have to do that, so please, do not apologize. I am sorry I was not more aware of my surroundings and you had to take this wound instead of me."

Adrian shakes his head gently. He feels his hips for a moment, heart sinking, panic fluttering in his chest like a small bird trying to escape. "My bag.. did either of you pick up my bag?"

Lisa picks the book splattered leather pouch up off of the floor and says, "I have it here," and she smiles. "You could probably draw tomorrow while you're resting. Oh! Oh, dear, the strap is torn, and it's soaked in blood… Perhaps your father and I could get you a new one." She runs her fingers through his hair gently, supporting his lower back as they help him to his feet.

Adrian winces, standing up and holding his lower abdomen. "Thank you mother," he rasps.

Vlad follows behind them watching Adrian and Lisa interact, sighing softly. "Thank the heavens I married my wife… I love her so much.." he whispers, staring up at the ceiling.

They aid Adrian to a room and set him up in a big bed with lots of room to sleep and get him some water and food in case he needs anything during what little remains of the night.

"I'm going to go move this castle before the damn church finds it," Vlad says softly, then to Adrian, he says, "Rest well, my son. Tomorrow I'll come visit you, okay?"

Adrian nods and lays down to rest while Lisa follows Vlad out of the room. "We love you, Adrian. Rest well."

"Thanks," comes the weak reply.

They close the door and begin walking to the control room.

"That was too close," Vlad grumbles, holding Lisa's hand. 

"But we made it out," Lisa says softly.

"You know, I was thinking: What if I hadn't been there? I'm… I'm so glad I didn't travel and I waited to leave, Lisa. I know you wanted me to travel like men do and whatnot, but.. but look what almost happened! That- that was too close. What would have happened if I was gone?!" 

"My sweet, sweet angel, you need to take a moment to breathe. I'm not sure what would have happened, but we are here now, with Adrian, with each other and we are safe in your castle," she whispers, stopping in her tracks before taking his hands. She runs her thumbs over the aged, rough hands of her lover. "Your hands are dry. Have been using that oil I gave you for that?"

The vampire king stares down at them with a hint of guilt in his eyes and mumbles a soft, "No, I- I've been forgetful. Do you have any to spare?" 

Lisa chuckles softly, stepping in to close the space between them, wrapping her arms around her lover, dragging her nails comfortingly down his back. She breathes in deeply, his deep antique smell filling her with comfort, then exhales and tries to relax a little. Shivers race up and down his spine and he hugs his wife closely to him.

"After you move the castle, I'd like to lay in bed and have you hold me close," she whispers, her dawn-gold hair spilling across her shoulders and she presses her head into his chest.

Vlad smiles. "As you wish. Anything for you," he whispers, pressing a gentle kiss onto the top of her head.

He then walks down the long corridor to the control room, the cavernous room full of magical, mechanical gears and crazy structures, as well as a stunning black and gold icosahedron at the end of the hall on a tall pedestal. The king stands at the pedestal, staring out of the enormous window across a dark country landscape dotted with flowers and tall tufts of grass. Natural stone outcroppings pepper the rolling hills, while some lonely trees dot the land here and there. 

Vlad stares darkly out over the world below, especially he watches smoke billow into his visual. He feels a pressure on his arm and looks down to see Lisa staring up at him with her eyes of pure loveliness and grace, and he nods solemnly, setting their course for a random location in the middle of nowhere above some dusty old ruins. Surely no one would bother them there. 

_It is remote, no towns too close. Maybe we can fix the ruins to make a new apothecary and clinic for Lisa. It would be nice for a while at least until Adrian can recover and gain his strength. The landscape maybe will inspire him for his work, and perhaps there are some herbs and things she can use for her medicines. There's a river nearby, and a forest, as well as cover of a mountain. This is perfect. For now._ Vlad thinks to himself as electric blue energy jolts around the room, around his fingers, and the icosahedron, bringing life to the giant moving castle. His and Lisa's hair, as well as his shoulder cloak and her gown begin whipping around with the power surging through the castle. After a short moment and a loud thud, the castle rests above the ruins of an old mansion, scattering birds and animals, trees losing leaves, the water in the river misting away, then slowly returning at the impact.

Vlad sighs as the wind dies down and he turns to his wife, saying, "Let us go rest. Tomorrow I need to go to town and gather materials. Would you join me? You could stock up on your ingredients if you'd like."

The woman nods, then begins to walk to their room. "Yes, I'd love to. Then Adrian can rest without too much stress from us fretting over him."

A sudden wave of anxiety washes of the vampire king and he bites at his pinky fingernail. "Oh, but what if something happens? I need to talk to him about something anyway. Let us get settled here tomorrow, get a lay of the land and then the day after we can go to town."

A rich, bubbly laugh chirps from Lisa's lips as she takes his hand from his mouth and laces her fingers with his, kissing his hand gently. "Okay, Mr. Protective, we can do that. For now, let us go rest. I'm exhausted and.. and a little distraught from losing my work…" Lisa says softly as they walk into their bedroom. 

Lisa changes from her work clothes into something comfortable and soft, while Vlad does the same, then gets under the blankets on their large, cozy bed. Lisa follows his lead, taking her hair down and placing her bow on the nightstand next to her before cuddling in close to the larger form beside her, their legs tangling into a comfortable position. 

Vlad breathes in her soft smell of lilac, coupled now with smoke and sweat, and he hugs her tightly to him. "I love you more than life itself, Lisa Tepes," he whispers, running his fingers through her hair.

"And I to you, my dear Vlad Tepes. More than life itself," she smiles, eyes closing as sleep befalls the both of them and they doze into slumber after the harrowing events of the night prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Of New Discoveries and Parental Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad and Adrisn have a talk and Vlad discovers something about the man his son has been drawing.
> 
> Two new people join the party of this adventure and discover a large castle holding strange images they recognize...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I wanted this chapter to be nice and long without feeling rushed for forced, fluid I suppose. Anyway! Please enjoy. We get to meet the good Sypha and Trevor this chapter so please enjoy!
> 
> <3  
> Boo

After breakfast- or perhaps a nice lunch by this point- is served and the family have eaten, Adrian's bandages were changed, and they have gotten settled, Vlad stands at Adrian's door determinedly. _This is to check on his well-being. Don't press with too many questions. He is hurt. Don't be too overbearing and annoying. Okay._

The man knocks and Adrian's voice flows softly through the door, welcoming his father inside.

Vlad walks into the room to find Adrian sitting up in bed sketching as he usually is and the king's expression softens, his anxiety momentarily alleviated. 

"Hello, Adrian," Vlad smiles, sitting next to him, glancing over at the picture he draws. 

"Good afternoon father," the boy replies, covering the page with his arm and looking up.

"How are you feeling?" 

Adrian pauses for a brief moment, then sighs, bobbing his head in a light nod, gold hair swaying gently with the movement. "Could be better, I suppose, but I'm doing well considering. He got me pretty good."

"He did, yes. I'm glad you're well. May I see what you're drawing?" 

Picking at his fingers, Adrian looks away from his father. "You're not going to like it."

"Oh, nonsense, I like all of your drawings. Speaking of which, how are the ones from your bag?"

"Hmm? Oh. They're fine. Just a little smoke-damaged is all. The rest were… lost. These are all I have left," Adrian says thickly, brows creasing as he stares distantly at the bag on his desk. 

Sorrow fills the vampire's heart, and he places a hand firmly on Adirans leg to bring him a little confidence. "That may be all you have left, but now you.. you have space to create more! Your mother and I are going to go to town soon, and we were going to pick some things up. Do you have any requests? We could get you more ink, some brushes maybe if you're interested. Or I can see if there are any nice paints in town not far from here. How does that sound?" 

Paints do sound nice, and adding color to his work would make everything so much more in depth. He has a stunning view from his bedroom he could paint while bedridden, or maybe add more definition and life to the people who visited his mind again last night...

"I'd like that, I think. Thank you. This is what I'm working on right now," he says, handing his father the picture.

It's of the man, dressed in a tunic with leather straps across his front, a whip on his hip and a smirk on his lips. A crest lies over his heart, his left pocket, and Vlad's eyes flare. 

Worry, anger, fear, hatred, concern burn through the vampire king as he stares at the crest adorning the man's chest. Vlad clears his throat and says, "Adrian, this is.. nice. What is this?" A fake, worried smile paints his face, pointing a long fingernail at the crest.

"Oh um.. I don't know, it was on his chest in my dream last night," the dhampir replies, trying to take the picture back.

"This is the crest of Belmont… The world renowned monster hunters, Adrian. They are hired by humans to eradicate people like us because they think we are pests, nuisances. This one- I-I don't recognize this one but he is part of a long, long lineage that has sought out the death of vampires and other creatures of the night for generations! Why-"

Adrian snatches the drawing back. "O-Okay! I get it! Sorry. I didn't know, alright? I just.. am drawing what comes to mind," he huffs, crumbling the drawing into a ball and tossing it to the floor. 

Standing from the bed, Dracula feels his panic grow and he picks up the page. "Adrian, wait, I just want you to be careful, alright? These people can and will hurt you. I've had very good, very close, very powerful friends of mine slain to the hands of a Belmont and I just.. I want you to be safe, son. This man is from a violent, dangerous lineage. If.. if you find them, or they find you, they will kill you dead, Adrian. You're a good fighter, and have a beautiful aptitude for the sword, but.." He unfurls the drawing and hands it back to the bedridden boy. "I just worry for you okay? You haven't met these people and they're everywhere in your work. And now, with recent discoveries, one of the people is a Belmont. Can you see why my nerves are on edge?"

"Yes father," Adrian says softly, glaring at the page. "You know.. when you go to town tomorrow, just.. forget about the paints. I don't want them anymore." 

Guilt and possibly a twinge of regret washes over the king, and he takes a seat next to his son once more, reaching out his hand to hold his face with one hand and turn his gaze toward him. "Adrian…"

Anger burns in Adrian's chest and he turns his face away. "No, no. Forget it. Don't.. waste the money. Look, I'll stop drawing him, alright? I didn't realize he was someone of such ill nature. I can't control what I see in my head. I had no idea. I have no clue who this is. I'm just making art. That's all. It doesn't mean anything. Nothing I make does. It's not important. You want to see my art? Fine. Here." 

Adrian gets out of bed shakily and Vlad tries stopping him, realizing he may have pushed a boundary. "Adrian, wai-"

The boy ignores him. "See this?"

Papers scatter across the floor. The images seem to mostly be depictions of the man and the woman, but some are of the cottage, of flowers and bees, clouds in the sky. One is a stunning view that looks like someone was lying in a forest, looking up at a sky while tall trees surround them. One is a familiar face: heavenly, gentle and the soft face of Lisa. One is of a butterfly, one of some wildflowers, some show birds or self portraits, and some are the rooms inside the cottage itself. They're all beautiful. He even sees one of himself, so he walks over and picks it up, cautious not to step on any drawings. 

"I don't just draw those people, father. I'm not obsessed or whatever you think I might be. I'm not _just_ drawing them. If you want to focus on the fact that I've been sketching a-a-a Belmont or whatever you said he is, fine. This- I.. I just like to draw, and.. and I'm sorry if that offends you. Forget about the paints. I don't need them," he mutters, slipping back into bed, and turning on his side to face away from the vampire. 

"Adrian, these are… I didn't realize the extent of your work. These are beautiful. May I take some to hang around the castle?" 

"I don't care. Do whatever you want," he mutters, glaring at the wall.

"I'm sorry, Adrian, I just.. After last night, I worry about your safety. And seeing that crest brings worry to my mind. I just want to protect you," Vlad whispers, picking up a few more pictures.

"Right," Adrian murmurs. "Can I please be alone now?" 

Tucking the pages away, the vampire king nods. "Yes. We will be gone by sun up tomorrow, just so you know. We want to get to town soon and get back. We will only be gone a few days, but I'll make sure there is food in the kitchen for you while you're here."

"Okay." 

Vlad sighs softly and turns, exiting the room and closing the door quietly. He then hurries to Lisa to tell her his discoveries about the drawings and of Adrian.

\-------

The next day, Lisa and Vlad dress in big clothes and traveling-ware, adorning long cloaks and good walking shoes, then head to town to find what they seek.

On the way there, during the second day of travel around nine or ten in the morning, they pass a covered wagon with two people riding on it. 

"I hope Adrian is doing alright," Lisa mumbles, holding her husband's arm as they walk.

"I'm sure he's fine. You showed him how to take care of his wound before we left," Vlad replies, rubbing her hand in his. "He's a big boy, now. Yes, his wound was grievous, but it looks better. The blisters have gone down a little, and the wound will scar, but at least he is safe with your medicine." He plants a kiss on her head, then nods to the wagon riders as they pass. He does a double take when he sees the woman, but figures it an impossible coincidence and continues onward.

The pair on the wagon look down at the other two and wave, one of them a young woman with startling, bright blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair and medium blue robes adorning her figure. A man sits next to her in a black hooded cloak that covers a mess of chocolate brown hair, one eye with a long scar, and a body made of pure muscle and ale.

They continue onward, the day growing later and later as they travel.

"They sounded nice. I wonder what happened to that person they were talking about. Anyway, I also wonder where we should set up tonight. I'm thinking somewhere where the view of the sky will be magnificent," Sypha beams, looking out over the road, putting her hands up so she can help her traveling companion see what she sees. She then grabs his arm and hunkers into his side, grinning widely.

"Sure. Whatever, I don't care," Trevor replies. He glances around, this forest familiar to him.

These two had been traveling together for about a month now ever since Trevor Belmont had saved Sypha Belnades from a cyclops that had turned her to stone. After that, Sypha had taken a liking to the smelly hunter and his rugged charms, and the hunter to Sypha and her witty comments, her sass, and gentle nature. 

The pair continue down the path, Sypha chatting up a storm with short, gruff replies from Trevor for the next twelve or so hours before the sun dips lowly in the sky, casting tall dark shadows across the land. 

"You know, I know somewhere we can stay tonight. It isn't perfect, but it would provide some sort of cover, and it's maybe an hour or less away." Trevor says. "The old Belmont hold, my old home is down this way."

"Really? Wow. Maybe that's where we could dig up information to stop Carmilla's hordes!" Sypha says excitedly. "That's a wonderful idea, Trevor."

Traveling in soft, bubbly chatter for a little longer, they turn down a path and Sypha gasps. "Is _that_ the house you were talking about?" 

The castle looms high and menacingly over the trees and overgrowth, backlit eerily by a large moon. Birds flutter around it, but in the darkness, they look like bats and other nocturnal, vampiric fliers. A chilly evening breeze picks up and Sypha pulls her robes tighter around her.

"No, but I think I know which castle this is. Bastards. They probably crushed the ruins," Trevor grumbles, riding closer to the looming structure. 

"What is that?" Sypha asks with wide, awestruck eyes. 

"Dracula's castle," he grumbles darkly in response.

The speaker stares at the castle, jaw agape in shock and wonder. "Trevor we _have_ to check it out in the morning. We have to. How incredible is that!" Sypha laughs. "Amazing! Look at it!"

"I am. Sypha, I don't know if it's a good idea to go in there. Did you not hear me say this is _Dracula's_ castle?" 

"Oh, just a quick look around won't hurt. And besides, you can win a fight against anything. You have me too! The best Speaker Magician the world has ever seen!" Sypha's curiosity nags at her and nags at her to a point where her knee bounces in anticipation. She peers up at all the windows, trying to see if any life reveals itself from the castle walls.

Gazing up in one of the lower windows, maybe two or three stories up Sypha sees something like… shimmering gold. A stark contrast to the dark exterior of the formidable structure. 

"Do you see that?" Sypha asks.

"See what? The castle? Yeah it's right here. The ruins? They're just behind it," he replies grumpily.

"No, no, up there." She takes his chin and tilts it upwards toward the blob.

The golden shape still remains in the window before it rises and disappears into the dark of the castle.

"Do you think it's a woman trapped in Dracula's castle? Kidnapped and forced there against her will?" Sypha asks, a wave of ideas flooding her mind of who or what that could possibly be. "Or maybe that was the mane of a manticore! Or-"

"Sypha, we're here. Let's just rest, alright?" Trevor parks the wagon and gets out, hopping down and beginning to unpack their things for sleeping and camping out for the night.

The woman glares at the man and says, "Fine. But tomorrow, first thing we are checking out whatever it is that's up there."

Trevor glares back, but doesn't stay mad for long and eventually gives into her request. "Ugh, alright, alright. We'll go check it out in the morning. Fine."

Eyes sparkling, the speaker sits on her bed roll and stares up at the castle in awe. "Yes! Thank you Trevor," she says, hugging his arm tightly as he sits on his own roll, then lies on his back. Sypha follows.

After the long day of traveling, sitting on something soft and lying back to gaze up at the stars brings comfort to the man, and he quickly dozes off to sleep, while the speaker tosses and turns, unable to find a state of rest. 

Questions and ideas and scenarios cloud her mind: walking through the front doors. Face to face with the Vampire king himself, then heroically saving the fair maiden stuck in his clutches after defeating the dastardly villain! Or maybe they would find some lurking monster Dracula keeps as a pet, the floor littered in bones and skulls and the smell of rotting meat filling the air. A beast that they could rescue! Fighting hordes of beasts the king sends to kill them, Trevor using his amazing whip to cause body after body to burst and explode into a million pieces, Sypha her magical talents to launch bouts of flames and discs of impossibly sharp ice.

Sypha stays up late into the night, unable to find solace, but she doesn't really mind. When sleep does finally come to her, odd dreams visit and manifest in her head.

As the sun rises in the morning, bringing to life the chirping of birds and other creatures, Sypha blinks, shoving the sleeping hunter beside her to a jarring awakening saying, "Rise and shine, grumpy! It's time to explore!"

A grunt and a groan greets her back and a sleepy Trevor, side of bedhead and dark circles under his eyes sits up and stretches some of the sleepiness away. "No, first I need some fucking food." 

"Ugh fine, food first then exploring!" Sypha beams, going to the wagon to collect some rations for the both of them to start the day off right and keep their energy up for whatever the day may bring.

\-------

"Alright! Let's go!" 

Finally, after a couple hours of self care, some light maintenance and horse care, Sypha cannot contain her excitement any longer and practically drags Trevor to the front doors of the castle. 

"Do we just push on them? Knock? What.. what do we do," Sypha asks, all a-flutter from anxiety. 

The hunter rolls his eyes and pushes against the massive double doors with all of his might, seeing if they would even give. To his shock, the doors creak slowly open to reveal a brilliant entryway with an elegant red carpet leading up to two staircases that split into directions and curve around to meet up at the base of the second level. 

The stone pillars holding the entrance hall up are dotted with strange looking lamps and lanterns, the deep stone floor not cold and uninviting, but not very welcoming either.

Sypha looks around in awe when she steps inside, Trevor following as he readies his whip for any sign of movement or danger. None so far.

In fact, this whole castle seems a little lifeless, like it's missing something…

Some time of exploring passes with absolutely no traces of life whatsoever, but the Speaker is determined to find the golden shimmer she has seen last night. 

She speaks openly with Trevor about her desire to find the golden maiden as she has decided to make it, and pushes open a door, peering inside. 

The room is pretty plain: a large rug on the floor, long curtains on the windows, a four poster bed in the far corner. The floor is littered with pages discarded and never cleaned up, the desk sporting a small pot of ink and quill, fresh paper with something on it, and a chair that was not pushed in. 

Walking over to some of the scattered papers out of sheer curiosity, Sypha picks one up: a beautiful scene of a small cottage somewhere far from here and Sypha gasps. "Amazing," she whispers.

Sifting through more, one catches her eye- no two. Wait wait..

"Trevor, come here. You need to see these.." She stares at many, many drawings including her and Trevor in all different sorts of poses and outfits and scenarios.

Trevor walks up and as soon as he sees one of him, he snatches it up and squints his eyes to stare at it. He picks up another one of him… naked? What kind of fucking perverted.. This can't be him, right? No way.

"What kind of sick fuck would do this," Trevor growls, seeing one more and noticing the crest on the breast and the outfit: the same he wears at this moment in time and well as the whip he carries. "Sypha what the absolute fuck did you drag us into?" He asks, looking at some of the ones drawn of the Speaker. They're beautiful, really, but very incredibly creepy. 

As the duo stand there, puzzled, they fail to notice that there is a person sleeping in the bed who awakens bg the sounds of the voices. The person sits up, holding a sheet to their bandaged chest, golden mane of hair falling about their shoulders and rubbing their eyes. 

"Mother? Father? Is that-" Adrian opens his eyes to see two people with deer in the headlights shock covering their faces and- wait a minute. 

Adrian blinks. He rubs his eyes and looks at them again baffled and confused as they are. 

"It's you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this please! I hope it's been okay so far! I'm starting the next chapter now :3


	4. An Unexpected First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Sypha meet Adrian in a less than pleasant way, but some feelings start to flourish between the group members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( At the end I will have a few questions for all you lovelies to see how you guys kind of want to see this story go! )
> 
> Hi welcome to a chapter that I thought would have been out sooner lol. Enjoy some light angst, some light fluff and an unexpected feeling cropping up.
> 
> I am going to be deviating with some characters from canon since I feel Adrian would have grown up differently since his mom didn't die, so if you dont like that, I'm sorry.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Blood  
> Language  
> Anger  
> Horny Boi  
> Mild Hurt and Comfort
> 
> Love you all!  
> ♡♡ Boo

"It's you…"

Trevor's brow creases, confusion and anger boiling up inside. "Us? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What the _fuck_ are these?" Trevor balls up his fist, crushing the pages as he steps all over the ones on the floor, nearing the man.

Adrian's eyes widen at the man, eyeing the crest on his chest, and he scoots further away on the bed, his fear beginning to grow as his father's words echo in his ear: _'...Belmont…' 'The world renowned monster hunters…' 'They are hired by humans to eradicate people like us…' '...part of a long, long lineage that has sought out the death of vampires and other creatures of the night for generations.' 'This man is from a violent, dangerous lineage. If you find them, or they find you, they will kill you dead, Adrian.'_

"P-Please. I don't mean any harm," he croaks, his words dying in his throat, his eyes swimming with fear. He covers his mouth with a long, elegant hand to hide his fangs and he's pretty sure his hair is covering his ears. 

"No harm? No _harm_? Did you fucking make these?" Trevor asks, brandishing the pages at him. "How do you fucking know who we are? Have you been stalking us?" 

Adrian shakes his head. "No! I- P-Please! Wait, I can explain!"

"Ha! You're going to explain why there's a shitton of drawings of us in your bedroom on the floor? Oh great. I'm going to love hearing this," Trevor scoffs, sarcasm laced into his words like stitches in clothes. "Does it get you off at night?"

Sypha steps up and pulls Trevor back. "Trevor, just let him talk! You're scaring him!" 

"Oh, _I'm_ scaring _him_? This pervert fucking drew us a thousand times! That's a little fucking weird, Sypha!" The man replies, exasperated.

Sypha sighs and looks at Adrian closely. "What is your name?"

The dhampir doesn't respond. 

The woman tries again. "Oh, come on, this guy won't hurt you! He's just… a little freaked. Here, let us make some introductions! I am Sypha Belnades, this is Trevor Belmont. We're sorry for entering your home and causing a ruckus. Please. Who are you?" The Speaker Magician offers a kind smile to ease his nerves. 

"I'd rather not say," Adrian mumbles behind his hand.

Trevor eyes him like a hawk and walks up, yanking his hand away from his mouth. "What the fuck are you hiding?"

Adrian gasps, eyes wide, trying to wrench his hand away, the violence of the maneuver tearing at the wound in his chest, blood starting to seep through the bandages. The blonde's eyes tear up and he holds his hand against the wound, grunting in pain.

Morning light glints off of his fangs and Trevor's eyes grow wide while he lets go and backs off. "He's a fucking vampire," he glowers as he pulls the whip from his hip and unfurls it.

Sypha's hands tremble with nerves and she says, "Trevor, he's not doing anything! He- He's hurt! We should try understanding the situation better before we do something rash! Please! Put away your weapon," she says quickly, stepping between the two.

Trevor looks beyond her at the pale faced, golden haired, golden eyed young man sitting in the bed behind Sypha who stares shell shocked with fear, features laced with a twinge of pain. "Sypha, he's a vampire in Dracula's castle. He could call the guy to kill us at any moment!"

"He's out of the castle right now. He isn't here, believe me," Adrian blurts, looking away. "I.. I have no intent of hurting you. Please, I can explain all of this. Kind of. I just- I'm shocked you're even here. That you're… real." He mumbles, wincing. "Please don't hurt me."

Turning to face him, Sypha smiles. "I won't hurt you. And neither will he. I promise. What… is all of this?"

"Hold on, can I please get dressed and change my dressings and we can discuss this a little more… decently?" Adrian asks softly, no longer desiring to make eye contact with the pair. 

The Belmont scoffs. "Decent. Fine. Make it fast." 

"Could you please leave the room?"

"I don't see that being necessary, really. You've drawn us naked. Who cares if we watch you dress?" 

"I _don't_ care, I just don't…" Adrian trails off, sighing. _I don't want you to see how weak the son of Dracula is…_ He glares at the floor. "Fine."

The dhampir stands shakily, wondering now if he's dreaming again or if this is real. His pale body glows of youth and an underlying maturity in the way he holds himself, the white bandages winding around his chest holding him together slowly fade to red around the reopened wound. His legs are long and lithe, arms smooth and toned but possessing some amount of strength beneath them. He is quite a lovely specimen, broader shoulders, slim waist, tall too. Well endowed down there, too-

 _Trevor what the fuck?_ the hunter thinks to himself after his eyes rake over the man, then crosses his arms. "What happened?" He asks to get his mind off of the other man's physique.

"What do you mean? Why do you care," returns the dhampir, pulling on a pair of pants and then sits on the bed, facing away from them as he begins unwrapping the bandages. Stinging pain rockets through him, causing him to suck in a short breath through his teeth.

"I don't. I just want to know if there's something around here we should worry about. Monsters or some shit," Trevor replies, his previous anger about the drawings subsiding a little. He bends down and looks through the pages, seeing one of him and Sypha dancing. Under his breath, he says, "Sypha, look."

The Speaker takes a look at the piece and her expression softens a little. "Oh wow. This… I would love to dance with you sometime. That would be so fun!" She smiles brightly at the man next to her. Trevor nods briefly in a quick agreement.

Adrian, without hearing the other two, continues the conversation from before. "This is from the monster called man. A priest, actually," Adrian replies to Trevor's previous comment, standing up and looking at it. Some of the blisters have gone down, the scabs healing, herbs stuck to the wound, but now oozing small amounts of blood. He stands and collects a small vase with a cloth and fresh water in it.

Trevor glances up from the drawing. "A priest? Why-" 

"They were going to take my mother from us and they were about to kill my father so I got in the way," Adrian seethes, the water stinging the wound, but cleaning it carefully.

"Your mother and father? Why?" The woman walks closer, gazing around him to get a closer look at the wound. 

This feels weird. All of this. Just a moment ago, he was asleep and then awoken by the man who was trying to kill him for drawing pictures and now they're both.. okay with this.

"My mother practices medicine and the scientific arts of healing, she is a doctor and apparently, they were going to take her away because they believed her a witch," grumbles the dhampir, standing and turning to go get the bandages on his desk. 

Trevor eyes the wound and says, "That- Now I'm no doctor like her, but was that caused by a silver blade? It looks like it blistered around the outside of the cut." 

"Weren't you just shouting about how much of a creep I am? Why do you care so much? I'm a dhampir, I get it. Yes, the blade was silver." Adrian sighs.

Sypha thinks back to the people they passed on the road talking about someone being injured badly, a woman with the same long blonde hair. 

"What was your name again?" She asks, deep in thought.

Letting out another sigh, shaking his head gently, the younger man says, "I am Adrian Tepes, son of Lisa Tepes and…" he stops himself mid sentence.

"And?" Sypha presses.

"Michael Tepes…" the dhampir lies, stress and anxiety washing over him.

Trevor narrows his eyes but says nothing. Instead, he alters direction with the conversation and says, "So uh, about this shit-" he points to the artwork. "What's this all about?"

Adrian swallows harshly. "I'm afraid my answer is truly disappointing. I.. I have been experiencing dreams that you two people star in. We have never met before, and I didn't even know your names before today, and I know that this is terribly unsettling, but I just feel you two are very important to this world and you were the muses of my creative outlet. I.. I am so very sorry you had to see any of these," Adrian says dryly, focusing on wrapping his bandages instead of the burning stares of the two people in his bedroom.

The duo stay silent for a while, trying to wrap their heads around what the other had said, trying to determine fact from fiction. The blonde haired man seems genuine, but he _is_ a vampire… 

Sypha continues to look at the drawings, not really offended by the content, more intrigued and in awe of his craft. How did he know her so well? The birthmark on her lower back, the perfect, soft curve of her body, and in other drawings, she admires the elegance and attention to detail the vampire included.

Trevor watches him closely, then his attention drifts to a piece on the floor. It depicts his front facing away from the viewer, arms flexed above his head with a low, loose pair of pants enveloping his legs. He picks it up and notices a scar on his back in the piece. "When did you draw this one?"

"Um.. about a week ago? Why?"

"That scar is only a few days old. How did you know it was there?"

"I had a vision of you getting it…" 

"Oh yeah? And how did I get it?" 

"A vampire named Carmilla has been growing stronger and is sending out hordes of Vampires to take over. I believe you got it from a male vampire in pale silver and black armor wielding a foil," Adrian recalls. "Why do you ask?"

The hunter blinks. Sypha blinks. 

"How in the flying fuck did you know that?"

"Like I said, I have visions of you both. Now apparently I see you in the future too…" Adrian laughs dryly, shaking his head as he finishes up wrapping his bandages, pressing them against his body. He clears his throat, straightens his back a little and goes to his wardrobe to put on a shirt. 

Minutes pass, quiet thoughtful minutes before Sypha wonders, "How long has this been going on?" 

"Months at least. I.. had a lot more but they were lost," sighs the dhampir. 

"Lost?"

"In the fire that forced us to move here. My mother had a cottage where she practiced medicine. It looked like that," he says, pointing to a piece on the floor, "and then about two nights ago the priests bashed open the doors and nearly took her, then set the place alight. Why am I telling you this?" Adrian asks himself after letting some personal stuff slip through.

Trevor narrows his eyes. "Wait… so are you part of like… Dracula's army? Or being held captive or something? You keep saying you and your mother, and your father came here. What do you… what does that mean?" He tries desperately to make sense of the situation, wanting to know why the hell this guy is here in the first place. A sneaking suspicion manifests in the back of his head that this is Dracula's son, but nothing really strikes him as that: no dark hair, pink eyes, facial structure even… 

"He took my family in. We were running from the church and he took us in." 

"Well that sure was sweet of him," the hunter says, words dripping with sarcasm.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Where are they now?" Sypha chimes in after a long moment of thinking and admiring. "I'd like to meet them, honestly. A doctor sounds incredible!" 

"They went out to go to town and pick some things up. But I don't know if you should stay here," Adrian says now anxious as his father's words ring in his ears. _A Belmont…_ "N.. Not for long, anyway. Dracula may return within the next couple of days."

Sypha considers for a moment, weighing her options briefly. Attacked by Dracula? Or asking Adrian to draw her? 

"I understand your concern. We will leave you be soon enough, I just have a question. Would.. you please draw me? Like.. in real time?" 

Jealousy flares up in Trevor's chest while bashfulness and warmth comforts Adrian. 

"No-!" Trevor starts.

"Really? Well! I would enjoy nothing more," says the dhampir at the same moment, eyes dazzling with excitement and a sense of purpose.

The brunette glares at Sypha, crossing his arms, trying to ignore the other man entirely, but finding it very difficult and very endearing, almost, when Adrian shows such a drive and spark to create. _Don't fucking look at him Trevor. Don't do it. You are better than that. You're a Belmont. And you're with Sypha. Cut that shit out. But I mean, why do you even think about him like.. like that? He just fucking stole her from you! He's a fucking vampire! Kill him! She's all starry eyed and gorgeous while this arsehole- he fucking- he's taking her attention! A damn fangface!_

"You look like you're going to shit yourself. Are you alright?" Adrian asks, after collecting parchment and some different mediums to work with. 

"Shut up, I'm fine," grumbles the other.

A small chuckle falls from pale lips and then they say, "Sypha, sit here." 

The Speaker Magician nods and practically bounces over to the bed, sitting on it and facing toward him while Trevor invites himself to sit in an armchair to gaze hawkishly at the other two.

"Turn your head that way and look down," Adrian says, getting some charcoal ready then begins to sketch. 

Only a few minutes of a concentrated silence pass before he says, "Done with the sketch."

Sypha glances up. "Wow already? That took like… no time at all."

Adrian rubs his nose, accidentally smudging charcoal against his flawless complexion, then says, "Well, I've been drawing you for quite a while. You are very… um.. a-anyway, I'll go over this in ink now."

As he presses his quill into the paper, Sypha scoots closer to watch his artistry flow onto the page, capturing her in such a lovely moment in time. He then adds in a hand on a whim, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Wow…" Sypha breathes. "This is stunning. Remind me of your name again?"

The vampire glances up. "Adrian. My name is Adrian."

The young woman giggles and licks her finger, trying to get the charcoal off of his skin. "Silly man. You have charcoal on your nose. This is beautiful. Thank you so much," she smiles.

Adrian freezes, her touch sending goosebumps down his arms, and he sets his utensils down, eyes wide. "I… Of course," he whispers, cheeks a gentle shade of pale roses, skin tingling. "K-Keep it. Please."

He shoves it towards her when he feels the glaring, fiery gaze of the Belmont across the way digging into him.

"Really?" Sypha takes it and looks it over in awe. "Adrian, it's lovely," she admires again.

"Well, it is a picture of you, so naturally-" 

"Alright you fanged fuck. Shut up about my partner," Trevor butts in, standing up forcefully and charging Adrian a little and invading his space. 

The vampire jumps a little and winces away from the other. "I was admiring a work of art, and Sypha is a work of art, _sir,_ " he spits, standing to tower over the other. 

Trevor backs up, taken aback by the suddenness and force of the other. "I-I know she is! I just don't want someone like you saying it!"

"Someone-" Anger flares up in Adrian's chest and he shoves Trevor back against the wall, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking the other's head back, the other arm pinning him to stone. "Someone like me? _Someone like me?_ You have some nerve breaking into my home, watching me dress, ridiculing me for art I never intended you to see, and now telling me how I should act around others. I could kill you right here and now if I damn well please so if you could act a little more fucking decently, maybe I won't tear your throat from you neck and watch you bleed all over my floor." The dhampir flashes his fangs threateningly.

Sypha and Trevor's eyes both widen like small moons and Sypha makes to step in, but waits to see what Trevor does.

Trevor swallows harshly, not really having gotten a good look at Adrian before. Golden waves of midday sun flowed from his head, framing his face in an elegant mystery. Staring fiercely through very long eyelashes, two eyes of fine brass pierce through his body and terrorize his soul in a way that makes his heart beat quicker, muscles tense and fingers twitch toward his blade, but he doesn't take up his arms. The man's nose is very thin, lips quite full considering. Pale skin of alabaster glows gently in the light of day, a very faint tint of pink flushing his skin that one could miss at a greater distance. The hold in his hair is tight but not painful, the pressure against his chest strong and unyielding. 

As sometimes is the way of men, willing or not, heat rushes to Trevor's core and he breaks eye contact, glaring away at the floor across the room. He hopes Adrian cannot sense anything or feel anything his body decides to display at the gesture. 

_Fucking hell, why is it so damn warm in here? Fuck! Why the fuck am I- I- He's not even that fucking hot for fuck's sake! What the fuck is going on?! Get yourself together. You're Trevor Fucking Belmont. You can deal with this!_

"See, but that sounds messy. Why get blood all over your papers? Seems like a bit of an inconvenience to you if I'm dead with a giant messy hole in my neck, eh?" Trevor huffs, a lazy smirk on his lips.

Adrian falters. Just a little. But enough to make Trevor notice. He hisses and backs up, Trevor rubbing his head a little. 

"You're a lot stronger than I thought. And fast. Fucking hell," Trevor mumbles, trying to adjust his stance discretely while he brushes himself off.

"Oh don't go getting sappy and romantic now, Belmont, I thought Sypha was your partner." 

The brunette glances away again. _Damn this fucking vampire… Thank god he didn't notice anything._

Adrian looks down and sees blood seeping faster through his bandages. "Fuck," he growls through his teeth, holding his chest and sitting. 

The mage glances at the hunter and sits next to the dhampir, placing a gentle hand on his back. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Heart fluttering at the touch, his eyes searching for some sort of malintent on her face, but he swallows and decides yes. He could use a little help.

"Will… um.. you keep me company while I go make a medicine my mother taught me?" He asks.

Sypha's eyes widen and dazzle again with excitement. "Yes, please!"

Adrian glances at Trevor up and down before leaving and says, "Would you like for us to wait for you to take care of your problem? Or are you going to join us?"

Trevor freezes face pinker, more flustered than before, and then he clears his throat. "Problem? I dont have a fucking problem. What- I-" and that just devolves into exasperated spluttering and cursing under his breath as he trails behind the pair down into the science heavy library and apothecary a few floors down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the chapter! I've been writing this on and off for like four days so I'm sorry if there were weird jumps or anything.
> 
> Anyway! I have questions!
> 
> 1\. Would you guys like another chapter continuing Trevor, Sypha, and Adrian's story, or a break from it to have some cute Vlad and Lisa shopping and travel moments?
> 
> 2\. Continuing forward with T, S, and A, would you guys want to see intimacy with them? Or have it remain relatively SFW? I will write smut if you want me too. I just know my other story involve smut, so I wanted to know what you guys think!
> 
> 3\. Is there anything you guys think I could improve on going forward with this?
> 
> I love you all and thank you for sticking through this with me!


	5. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On edge and distrusting, Trevor brings his concerns to Sypha who shows him a different side of a coin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may feel a little short and I apologize. Good things come to those who wait.
> 
> <3  
> Boo

The sun falls lower and lower into the sky as night creeps into day, the sun getting ready to bid its good evenings and adieus. The time is about six thirty in the evening that spring night. 

Down in the library, Adrian pulls out a book his mother had left a note on and flips to the page he needs which describes a simple herbal remedy to keep away infection and reduce bleeding and pain.

He goes to the stores of herbs his mother saved out for him and begins collecting what he needs including a mortar and pestle and some fresh water. The herbs smell fresh and fragrant, and the water is nice on his skin.

Trevor mills everything over in his head of what just happened in the past few hours, trying to add everything up but not coming out with a clear answer. More and more questions crop up that have no answer and it begins to frustrate him. _What changed? He… he got up close. So what? Where the hell did that come from? Why did I fucking react like that? He's a vampire. My family hunts these fuckers as a living and now we're watching this one heal itself, why?? Because Sypha said? Because- because it hasn't tried to eat us yet? He's a liar. Deceitful! That's what vampires do… But he was.. honest? About the pictures. And he told us his name. The name of his father sounded fishy. Didn't Dracula have a last name? What was it… curse my faulty memory…_

Thought after thought plagues the hunter's mind until he's stalking around the room tense, cross armed and with his brows furrowed.

Sypha stares around the library, awestruck of the instruments and scientific devices dotting the rooms as well as all of the books and medicines lining the walls. Golden tools, instruments made of glass and gears and other mechanical components whirr and crackle and clink. Herbs hang-dry on the walls, others stay hydrated in glass cabinets, a small nursery housing different plants in streams of some fading sunlight creeping through a window.

Trevor goes through picking up some books and flipping through them to do something with his body other than stand and be tense, and the Speaker notices, walking over and saying, "What did you find?"

"I dunno I can't read. I was looking at the pictures," he replies, putting it back, unease continuing to build in him from the previous encounter upstairs. This whole situation is bizarre. They had come here for a place to rest at the Belmont hold, and now they're watching a half vampire try to heal himself of grievous wounds dealt to him just days ago in fucking Dracula's castle. Crazy, what life on the road will do to someone.

"Oh. Adrian? Whose tools are these? And this library? It's beautiful," Sypha admires, walking back toward the blonde monster across the way.

Adrian glances up from his book, and mortar and pestle, then says, "Dracula's. All of this is his."

"Wow.. Amazing! He must have so much knowledge in this castle. So then… who is that?" She wanders over to a large painting on the wall. A stunning woman with long, messy blonde hair, with shockingly sky-blue eyes stands in a beautiful whitish pink gown adorned with some light frills and lace stands in an embrace with a much taller, more threatening figure. Broad shoulders and chest make up the man's torso, and he stands a good foot and a half or so taller than the woman. Angular, chiseled structures make up the man's face as long black hair remains tied back behind him away from his face, though a long pointed beard and thick mustache hide his upper lip and chin.

Without missing a beat, still mashing a medicine, Adrian says, "Dracula and his wife." 

Trevor glares at the portrait, his fingers twitching to grab at his weapon and strike the dhampir dead. Red flag. Left and right there have been red flags for this place. "Sypha, can I talk with you for a sec? In the hall." He glares a suspicious side eye at the man across the way.

Adrian doesn't look up from his work, the sting from his wounds no longer bothering him all that much, the pain now dulled and blood a sticky nuisance.

Sypha looks to Adrian then to Trevor and follows the man out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Everything okay?"

He presses a finger to his lips, gesturing for her to follow him and moves relatively far away from the door to ensure his voice won't carry to the dhampir's hypersensitive ears. 

"Sypha, I don't trust this. Not at fucking all. This is weird. This is creepy! How can you just go along with this? He's a perverted vampire who supposedly lives with Dracula! Somehow, I don't believe him!" Trevor whispers angrily.

Sypha blinks. "He… He didn't do anything wrong, Trevor. He wasn't drawing us in suggestive ways, just artistic. If it was anyone else's figure, you wouldn't bat an eye, right? Look, I know you don't trust him. But why? Has he given us a reason?" 

"Um, yeah, Sypha. Everything he's done. He's a fucking vampire in Dracula's nightmare transportation house thing and he just- Look, I hunt monsters like him. He feeds on people. It's what monsters like them do. They drink someone dry and move on without a care in the world. Not to mention, he lives with the fucking king of the vampires. I don't know if you know anything about Dracula, Sypha, but he staked forty men on pikes outside of a city because someone looked at him funny. This Adrian guy is directly affiliated with him and drawing pictures of, oh you know, the last son in a line of vampire hunters, and the very beautiful, very powerful Speaker magician he fights with. Visions, he said, right? Dreams? Bullshit! He's a fucking vampire. He's a liar." Trevor holds her arms tightly, then lays his forehead to hers, sighing deeply. "Sypha, I'm just on edge. I dont want Dracula and one of his fucking sexy, fang faced monsters or something to bite our asses and bleed us dry, okay? I just want you and I to be safe."

The woman sighs, allowing the information to sink in. She nods, then takes his hand in hers and says, "I understand your fear. I understand why you're on edge, really! But Trevor, look at Adrian, and look at the vampires you just described. The man hasn't tried to eat us, and he certainly has done no harm to us. I guess he did fight you, but you _did_ provoke him. Look, maybe he's nice! He seems to be. He's making medicine to heal himself! How crazy is that? I think we should give him a chance Trevor. I know that this is really sudden and weird, but I want to be friends with Adrian! I think he has a good heart." She hugs him tightly and rubs his back with her fingers, sending comforting tingles down her partner's back.

Trevor sighs into her embrace, closing his eyes as her soft hair tickles his cheek. This feels right: standing here with Sypha and Sypha alone, away from a cheeky vampire who tests his patience and makes his skin crawl. 

The man goes to respond, but another voice interjects.

"Is everything alright out here?" Adrian asks, fresh bandages wrapping his chest, his hands clean, his shirt loosely hanging on his torso from his shoulders.

"Yeah, we're fine. Fuck off," Trevor growls.

The dhampir blinks and says, "Well I was going to offer to make you two something to eat for dinner, but I can see it is unwelcome. Perhaps you would like something to eat instead," he now addresses Sypha.

"I would love something to eat. Thank you for your generosity and kindness." Sypha shoots a look at Trevor, then breaks away from him and says, "All we've had the past couple days are simple rations. Bland, boring. What, may I ask, were you going to make?"

The monster hunter lares at her and crosses his arms, but cannot help agreeing with her. Something that isn't unseasoned dry meat and water does sound pretty good, and his stomach betrays him by growling at the thought of freshly roasted bird or venison. 

"Well," Adrian glances over at the hunter when his stomach growls, then back to the smaller speaker and continues, "I think my mother and father went and searched the area yesterday while I was resting and collected some fresh fish, wild pheasant, some very fresh and plump berries, as well as wild garlic I could season and roast over a flame, then some warm bread and butter if that sounds good. We also have the ingredients I believe for a fresh garden salad and I think we have some sweet berry tarts from Targoviste when we were there. There are several different wine assortments as well, both white and red, some dating back to over fifty or more years ago." 

The pair look at one another, mouths watering as the dhampir explains his thoughts for dinner. Trevor's stomach growls loudly again and he drops his arms to his sides. This is everything he needs, honestly. The icing on the cake would be to sleep in a bed, but he doesn't really expect that to happen.

"Oh, Adrian, that sounds amazing!" Sypha groans at the thought of fresh food, warm off the stove with spices and herbs. Her shoulders raise and she inhales deeply, as if to smell the fresh things cooking in the kitchen, eyes shut as she imagines it all. "You would do that for us?"

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot, and from what it sounds like, you two have been traveling for a long time," Adrian nods, staring at his hands as he picks at his fingers, "so I thought maybe making something more homemade might be nice." _Perhaps to prove I'm not the monster Belmont takes me for…_ He adds as an afterthought. 

He may only be half vampire, but Adrian's hearing still proves impressive, and he won't admit it, but the man heard everything the other had to say about him and his family. The thought makes his stomach tie in knots, and he wonders if at any moment, the last son of the house of Belmont will decide to hunt him and strike him dead. His father's words echo through his head. 

"That's very kind of you, thank you. Should… where should we go? What should we do? Do you need any help?" Sypha asks, ready to do whatever he needs her to do to help him.

"No, no, please, I'll take care of it. There is a nice sitting room I could show you to, or a washroom if you'd like to clean up a little before dinner," he offers, starting to lead the way out of the halls toward a room that they choose. 

"Washroom?" 

"Yes, we have facilities like an indoor toilet and washbasin, as well as a bathtub if you wish to bathe."

Sypha and Trevor stare at each other with wide eyes.

"Really? I… I would like that a lot, I think, but that's just my own opinion. Trevor what about you?" She glances up to Trevor curiously to see what he will do.

Trevor shrugs. "I don't care, I'll just follow you."

Adrian nods and leads them to a washroom through the vast, cavernous halls that's relatively close to the kitchen.

The room is quite large and has a bathtub big enough for two people to sit in at one, a long and ornate floor length mirror. A very large window stands on the East wall, looking out over a world below as beautiful red drapes cover most of it and pool at the base, though some light creeps through towards the separating of the fabric nearer to the floor. A toilet and wash basin stand separate from the tub across the room. Tall and wide, a wardrobe stands across from the window against the wall, inside of it holding lots of fluffy towels and toiletries and other niceties.

"Please, feel free to use the soaps and oils in the cabinet over there. I'll come for you when dinner is nearly done so you can get ready if you want." Adrian smiles, holding out an arm to allow them inside.

Once the duo are settled, Adrian leaves them to their own devices to go make something hearty for dinner, knowing he needs something to keep his strength, and something other than a piece of bread and the occasional tree nut would probably tide him over for longer and help speed his healing along. He just never feels like cooking though, especially with his fatigue from his injury. 

Either way, some time passes, the moon looms high in the sky and the duo soak in their bath. Warm water hugs the sores out of tight muscles and soothes the aches in their bodies they didn't realize they had. The washroom smells of sweet lilac and lavender, the water pale white from soap and speckled now with dirt and other gunk from the weeks of grime and dirt scrubbed away. 

"Gods, this is so nice," Sypha sighs deeply, closing her eyes and smiling as she warms the water a little more with her hands, strawberry hair brighter and more vibrant now that the dust and soot is out of it, her skin glowing and soft. 

"Yeah. I'm a little pissed off about it," Trevor chuckles. "I kind of want this all the time." 

"Me too! This is so wonderful. He was very kind to let us do this. We need to thank him," Sypha reopens her lovely blue eyes and looks at Trevor. "That means both of us."

Trevor sits up a little in the bath, staring back saying, "Look, it was nice, yeah, but it seems too nice to do for two strangers he just met. Dinner, sure. But baths too? That's strange." He shakes his head, moving his fingers under the water, the sensation soothing and calm. "I say after tonight, we leave. We check the Belmont hold, then leave and come back when they're gone."

"You need to let your guard down a little, Trevor. People can be nice and nothing more. No ulterior motives, no swindling, nothing like that. Maybe this man is just being courteous. He doesn't really seem to.. I don't know. He seems lonely to me." 

"Lonely? Where do you get that from?" 

"I don't know. He just.. like you said, this behavior is odd. Does a very socially educated man willingly allow you to stay in his home, make you dinner and use his washroom after watching him dress, ridiculing him over his craft, fighting him in his own room, and shitting on him all the time? I.. I don't think so. This whole thing may seem so weird and sudden because he.. doesn't really have people to be with so this is the only way he knows how to make friends maybe?" she suggests, waving her hands a little to organize her thoughts as she speaks. 

The thought makes sense to Trevor. He hates to admit it, but that explains a lot. Why _didn't_ Adrian just kick them out? Is he that desperate for a connection? So desperate he'd just.. let all of this happen, and then still be hospitable? All because he has no one? 

Trevor begins to comment on it, but a soft knock halts him. 

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes or so," Adrian's voice drifts through. His footsteps disappear quickly after.

"Thank you!" Sypha replies, waiting about another minute or so before asking, "What were you going to say?" 

"Oh, I was going to mention that you made some interesting points. It explains his behavior a lot, I just… I dunno. After all the shit we've been having to deal with, I don't know who to trust anymore, vampires in particular. I also feel really uneasy in this shithole of a castle. I'm sure Dracula would be thrilled to find a Belmont in his house, and I don't want to get a fight with one of the most powerful creatures in recent history on his own turf," Trevor mutters. 

The tough skin on his fingers and toes is wrinkled and pruney, and the man stands up out of the bath, walking to the cabinet to get some towels for them both so they can get ready for dinner before it gets cold.

\-------

The sun has set, leaving pale white moonlight streaming into the kitchen, the sky clear and gazing down upon the world with a white-freckled face and one looming white eye. The night is peaceful.

Candles glow in the din of the kitchen, the soft illumination radiating coziness and warmth as the trio begin to eat together, the meal Adrian prepared filling their stomachs and providing a comfort the pair had not experienced in some time.

As they finish up, Adrian stands and takes their plates to the wash basin, starting to rinse them off. Their conversations, though limited and quick were so nice, and it made Adrian feel some way he hadn't before. The company is more than welcome, and it fills a hole in the dhampir's chest he hadn't realized was so empty.

As he cleans the dishes and dries them, stacking them away in a cupboard, he turns, gazing at the two people lightly chatting at the table, pale pink moonlight and soft candle glow bringing a gentleness to their faces Adrian hasn't quite seen. They seem happy.

 _He_ is happy. Genuinely. For the first time in god knows how long, really.

However, something seems off. The moonlight on their faces glows a deep crimson and he looks out the window to see that the moon burns red. His heart stops for a moment as fear creeps up his neck. 

"I-" He begins, but an echoing, agonized bellow pierces through the walls of the castle, followed by a higher pitched wail.

Adrian's eyes widen. "You need to hide. Both of you now." 

"What? Why? What was that screaming-" Sypha starts, standing and looking to Adrian for guidance.

With a dry mouth and terror ripping through his soul, Adrian croaks, "Dracula. He's here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thing! Am I still going to fast? Is this now too slow? Let me know how you guys feel about all this. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hope you're all well during this worrisome time. Stay safe and thank you again!
> 
> ALSO! I may be doing the next chapter from a slightly different perspective to clear some things up. So I will back track a little but get right back into the juicy story lmao.


	6. High Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad and Lisa rush home to find an empty bed and blood on the floor. Tensions run high, but when they find the humans in their home, something unexpected brings the unlikely groups to a more neutral ground of understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so, so very sorry at the gap between chapters. Quarantine hit and I was so very uninspired, you all pushed me to create another chapter, so thank you for your support of this story and of me even though I've been absent. 
> 
> This chapter is set in a few perspectives and a little bit before Adrian finds out his dad is home. I think the ending is a little rushed, but as always, i hope everyone is doing well, and quarantine isn't bringing you down too much. I hope you all are taking care of yourselves, through the protests, through pride month, through this pandemic. Stay strong!! This is important history we are living through and I believe in all of you.
> 
> Everyone is so important and I just truly hope you all are doing as well as you can. If you need to chat about anything, I'm always here to listen. You all are very important to me. Stay safe, love one another, bring acceptance and understanding to all who you encounter and enjoy the next chapter in Visions of Distant Lovers.
> 
> All my love,  
> Boo <3

Worry and dread fill the king's heart and he holds Lisa close to him and rushes down the path toward their home, using his speed to get there as fast as he possibly can.

They had just gotten into town and had heard a couple of people mentioning a Belmont who had just recently passed through with a Speaker woman in blue robes. When Vlad had pressed for details on the pair's current journey and the direction of their travels, the man speaking about it said to the old ruins of the Belmont home and that is when the first strain of dread slammed into him. 

"Ruins?" Vlad had asked, trying to keep his composure as best he could. 

"Yeah, supposedly there's some old rundown mansion the Belmonts lived in east of here. Heard that's where they were headed," the butcher explained. 

Lisa held his arm anxiously, asking the other person for descriptions of the people and when they were described as a younger man with messy brown hair, a scar over one eye, and a leather tunic with a whip on his hip, and the woman of soft complexion, pale strawberry hair, blue eyes and the staple Speaker attire worry washed over her, but she tried not to let it get to her so she could be a stable rock for Vlad to cling to if he needed it.

Upon hearing the descriptions of both people, Vlad's expression darkened. "We will return in a few day's time. Thank you for the information." 

"'Course, sir. Can I get you anything while you're here?" 

"No. Thank you." 

Vlad had turned on his heels and Lisa had followed closely. 

"What if they found the castle? Or Adrian?" Vlad asked worriedly.

"We simply have to pray they didn't," Lisa replied.

Back in the present, Lisa and Vlad arrive at the castle and see the wagon outside of the ruins with no one inside so Vlad bursts in through the front doors quickly. "Adrian?" His voice emerges strained and worried.

"Let's go to his room. Maybe we're overthinking this whole thing. I'm sure he's fine, Vlad," Lisa smiles reassuringly, but her heart tells her something is off.

Entering the room, Vlad's eyes widen at the sight of an empty bed that has small splatters of blood on it, the papers on the floor possessing the same small sprays. The room reeks of human and magic and Vlad can feel anger and hate burning in his heart. He bellows loudly in anguish at the thought that his son may be dead at the hand of someone who killed him while he was helpless.

Lisa lets out a horrible wail at the sight of the blood and rumpled sheets, trodden papers and blood, which makes Vlad's eyes wash over red, the moon mimicking the sight causing a deep crimson light to illuminate the room instead. 

Walking up to the vampire slowly in shock, she hugs him tightly, tears welling in her eyes. "Let's go looking at least. Come on," she whispers thickly.

The king hugs her back slowly, glaring with blood filled eyes at the bed behind her, and whispers, "What if we find him dead, Lis?"

"We won't. He.. he's smart! He's a smart boy," she responds after a moment, taking his hand. "Let's go, come on." 

The pair begins walking out of the room with purpose as they scour the castle and its many rooms, and at one point, when they become doubtful, a voice floats through the halls.

"Mother? Father?" 

"Adrian?

"Adrian!"

The young man hurries to greet them. "What's wrong? Why are you back? Is everything okay?" 

Lisa runs to him and hugs him tightly, relief washing over her, and Adrian slowly returns the hug, wincing in pain. His father joins them, the red in his eyes clearing away and tears fall down his cheeks.

"We heard a Belmont was heading this way, and we thought he had killed you! Why are you up and out of bed?" Vlad scolds.

Adrian's heart sinks. "I was making myself something to eat, father, and I changed my bandages. I was going back to my room, and heard you screaming. Please, there's nothing to-" 

"Adrian, were they here?" 

"W-What?"

"Were they here? Did you see them? Did they find you?" 

"N-No! No, father, I-"

"Why are you lying to me, boy?" Vlad backs away, the red slowly creeping back into his eyes. "You reek of humans, just as your room does! Where are they?!"

"Vlad wait! Let's not jump ahead of ourselves! May- Maybe they're not as bad as we think they are! The man you said that would kill him dead has left him alive!"

"There is a fucking Belmont and a practitioner of the arcane in our castle, Lisa and I will not stand for it! Adrian, where are they?"

"What? Father-" 

"Where are they?!" Vlad shouts.

Adrian steps back, wide eyed, frozen now in fear. His father never yells. The younger has never seen his father so upset and frankly, it frightens him.

"Fine! I'll find them my fucking self." With a whoosh of his cloak, Vlad storms off and begins following the trail of human scents floating through his home.

"Father, wait-" 

"Adrian, please, lead us to them. We don't need a fight on our hands and maybe if we find them before your father, then he may see reason. Gods, I am so happy you're alive, my sweet, sweet son. Please, lead us to them." Lisa says, taking his hand in hers.

Adrian nods shakily and begins to lead her to their hiding spot. As they hurry through the castle, he whispers, "Please, mother, you have to believe me. They're good people. They were confused and.. and we got off on the wrong foot and I promise they're not as bad as father makes them out to be." 

"I believe you, darling, let's just-"

Adrian opens the door to a room and sees his father looming over the place where Trevor and Sypha lie hidden, except the Belmont stands a good foot shorter than the vampire, arms out protectively to shield the Speaker.

"Father, please!"

"What are you doing in my home?" Dracula growls.

Trevor looks over when Adrian and Lisa enter the room and his gaze turns dark. "'Father?' I fucking knew it. I fucking knew it! Your dad is fucking Dracula! You lying piece of shit." 

"Do not speak to my son that way!" Dracula bellows, grabbing the man by the throat and raising him high into the air.

"Trevor!" Sypha gasps, standing and creating a fireball between her fingers as Trevor claws at the vampire's hand, trying to catch a breath.

"No! Please!" The dhampir runs up to them, pulling his father's arm. "Father, please, don't hurt him! He has done me no harm! Just listen to me for once, pl-"

A loud thud sounds and Adrian finds himself across the room with small pieces of rubble and stone surrounding him, in his hair and coating his face in a thin layer of dust. Sound is disorienting, his vision unfocused and his head spins. The pain comes next. Blood pools in his bandages and flows out of them onto the floor, and he can tell his back is horribly bruised and scratched, his head pounding from the impact into the stone wall. He coughs, tasting iron as the corners of his mouth and his chin become stained with crimson. Voices are garbled and hard to comprehend and finally he regains his bearings a little, forcing himself up onto his arms.

"Vlad. Dracula. Tepes. You put that man down this instant! Look at what you just did! Forget about who is in your home and recognize who you are hurting in the process!" Lisa shouts, marching up to her husband and turning his head towards their son he just smacked across the room.

"F… father please…" Adrian croaks, tears welling in his eyes. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

Trevor slips from his grasp and gasps, breathing deeply as he glares daggers at Adrian. "Lying piece of shit!" Trevor growls and Sypha puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him from lunging at the blonde.

Vlad stares at his broken son and the red, angry glow of the moon paling into white. He sighs a shaking breath and then slowly takes a step forward, staring at the boy. 

"A.. Adrian? I…" Vlad trails off, kneeling in front of him and helping him into a sitting position. "I hurt you… Why did- I'm so sorry, my boy," he says, hurt and shock laced into his words as he holds Adrian's cheek. "I am so sorry."

Adrian winces away from the touch, not looking up at the man as he holds his chest, still trying to regain his lost breath. After a moment of thinking, about both sides of the coin and his father's viewpoint, he says, "I f.. forgive you. Just- Please.. don't hurt those.. people." 

Vlad glances over to the others and snarls a little but he stays by his son, the words 'I forgive you' echoing in his head. A comforting hand on his back brings Vlad out of his state a little and he looks up to see Lisa standing next to him with a stern expression. The king's shoulders slump slightly at her gaze and he nods.

"I know.. I know, I'm sorry. Adrian, can you stand?' He asks, offering his hand to the boy.

The dhampir looks at him briefly and makes to stand, but the pressure causes blood to pour out of his wound and soak his shirt and his trousers. He hisses and falls back to his hands and knees. 

"Maybe I can help stop the bleeding," Sypha's clear voice rings through the silence in the room.

Every pair of eyes go to her and the Speaker explains, "It is going to hurt, but I can cauterize the wound so it stops bleeding."

Lisa thinks for a long moment about the offer and turns to Adrian. "Adrian? How do you feel about that?"

"About what? What is cauterizing?" Adrian strains.

Sypha sighs and cautiously says, "I would use my fire magic to seal the wound and stop it from bleeding so much. It would hurt, but it would stop the blood flow."

Thoughts race through his mind and his heart rate spikes, but the dull, painful throb in his chest and his lightheadedness make him shrug and nod, not quite understanding what he agrees to.

Sypha walks up to him as Lisa gives him something to bite down on as she undoes his wrappings. The speaker Magician takes a low, deep breath and super heats her hands, then says, "Ready? On the count of three: One, two-" She presses her hands against the gash and the man below her arches his back in pain, a silent scream exiting his body and he grips his mother's arm.

The searing heat rushing through him brings tears to his eyes and his father hurries to his side, glaring at Sypha, but taking Adrian's hand so he doesn't actually hurt Lisa's arm through his strength. After several more grueling seconds, horrid screams, and tears, Sypha takes her hands away and steps back to allow the family to do as they will next.

Trevor stands back, staring in awe a little at Sypha's guts to do such a thing, but his anger towards Adrian still remains. He watches, arms crossed as the dhampir's parents remove their son from the room to go set him up in his room and tend to him as needed.

\-------

What feels like hours has passed and all four of the other people end up in Adrian's room, surrounding his bed, allowing him to rest. The man is still conscious but exhaustion hugs the undersides of his liquid gold eyes and he whispers apology after apology in hushed tones. 

Lisa holds his hand and rubs it gently with her thumb, watching and whispering back to him. Vlad stands at his side with Sypha near by, the two of them quietly speaking about what she did to help him, and Trevor stands at the back of the room, glaring daggers at everyone. 

"Tr-Trevor.." 

Adrian's tired voice breaks through the soft chatter and Trevor rolls his eyes. 

"What the fuck do you want from me?" The Belmont sighs heavily and doesn't move from his spot by the door.

Vlad's hand forms a fist and fury begins building again, but he wait to see what his son does. 

"Please come here," Adrian asks.

Trevor groans softly, but he walks forward. 

"I.. I want to apologize for not telling you everything. I wanted to, but I thought if you knew, you would try to kill me, so I distorted the truth. Dracula, Vlad Tepes, is my father, and Lisa Tepes is my beloved mother. I am their son, Adrian Tepes. I am… very sorry I was not truthful with you and I would like to ask your forgiveness," Adrian whispers, keeping his eyes downcast. Everyone in the room looks at him with a slight air of shock or surprise.

A strange expression forms on the humans face, and Trevor rubs his arm, feeling a little pressured and put on the spot, so he just grunts softly.

"Oh, use your words, Trevor," Sypha scolds. "Adrian used his and you can too. He's trying to apologize, silly man, the least you can do is acknowledge it." 

Trevor stares forward for a moment, sighing. "Look, I dunno if I fully forgive you yet and I'm still a bit angry about it, and a little fucking apprehensive about this whole thing, but whatever. Thanks for apologizing I guess. And um.. dinner was really good." Trevor mumbles.

Vlad looks at Adrian. "Did you cook?"

The young man feels guilty for some reason and he glances away, saying a quick and soft, "Yes. Father, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be hospitable for th-the guests. I promise I'll clean up in the morning. I-"

"Was it good?" He gazes at the other two, pink irises losing their edge a little.

Sypha chimes in first, smiling. "Your son is quite the chef. He really made a wonderful meal even with his condition. You raised him very well, Mr…?"

Vlad thinks for a moment. "Vlad, I think, is fine. I'm glad he provided you with a meal. Thank you for taking care of him. I flew into a fury because well, we saw the blood on the floor, the scattered pictures, and an empty bed and when we heard a Belmont and a Magician were heading this way, my mind turned to the worst as you can imagine with having hundreds of my family, my brethren killed under the likes of a man such as him. But… Thank you. For not harming him. And for aiding him after I… " Vlad struggles a little with his apology, but his rage has subsided and with his beloved wife and son next to him safe and sound, Vlad feels like he can speak a little more openly to the speaker at the very least.

Sypha smiles brightly. "Of course! I like to think when he regains his strength a little more, I'd like to.. you know, try and become better friends if he would like to. I personally find him very sweet and charming and kind and.. if we are staying at the ruins for some time to gather information on Carmilla's army, then maybe we will have that chance. I know that is something I'd be interested in at least."

Nodding slowly, Adrian says, "I'd like that too. I want to know both of you… better. I was drawn to you for some reason and I'd like to get to know you.. on the inside, not just the out." He laughs softly, then winces, but he gets a chuckle out of Sypha too.

Lisa smiles at the interactions, then chimes in herself. "Well, you will have plenty of time after you have rested and healed for a little while, Adrian. We should let you have your time to recover. As for tonight, I think we can offer our guests a room to rest in so they aren't out in the cold at the very least, and then decide where to go in the morning. Tomorrow can be a fresh new start, don't you think?" She asks, glancing up at Vlad.

The tall, foreboding gentleman nods in agreement and sighs softly. "I cannot believe I am agreeing with you about allowing a Belmont to reside inside my castle but… but perhaps we can try a fresh start. You are trying to stop Carmilla's armies too? I have some ideas on what we can do, and perhaps we can put our collective knowledge together and even come up with a plan to stop her someday." Vlad suggests on a bit of a whim, not knowing where this is coming from, really, but he said it.

Staring at the king, Trevor just nods shortly. "Sure, fine. Thanks I guess for letting us stay." 

Rolling her eyes as she stands from her keeling position, Sypha says, "Thank you, Mr. Vlad. I think that would be an excellent idea. Thank you for your generous offer. Tomorrow, or soon, maybe we can get together and discuss what we have that could help in the efforts. As for right now, I think we all need a little sleep? Thank you for allowing us into your home, even though you do not have to, and we are strangers to you. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated and is not unnoticed by us." Sypha bows her head and then takes Trevor by the hand. She bids them all a goodnight, and wonders why Adrian has been so quiet, then notices the man is fast asleep.

Lisa stands and takes her husband's arm. "Thank you. For helping our son, Ms. Sypha. We are very appreciative."

The two pairs bid their farewells and goodnights, then head to their designated rooms, discussing the events of the night to one another in their own ways. 

Vlad and Lisa discuss Vlad's actions toward Adrian and what he needs to do to mend that relationship. Lisa gives some ideas about being more open to Trevor and Sypha and spending some good quality time with Adrian. 

Trevor and Sypha are more quiet in their discussions, but some similar ideas are shared. 

The groups both then change and get into their beds and fall into different states of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my darlings, if you made it through, let me know what you think pacing wise, character wise, etc. I dont feel very confident with the pacing and quality of this one, but hey, maybe that's just because I am my own worst critic.
> 
> I'll try to post more regularly, but with my crazy work schedule and mental health currently, I'm not sure when I'll get the next installment out.   
> Thank you as always for your support.
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what this was but please let me know how you feel about it!


End file.
